Let's Get Crazy
by darkxblue
Summary: to sum it up, miley and jonas brothers hate each other. a new tour with them is just what miley didn't want. but maybe it's just what she needed. niley review please!
1. The Beginning of The End

**review please (: let me know what you think!**

**- hannah**

I tightened the grip on my clammy hands that I was holding together so tightly, I was starting to lose feeling. I started to play with the bottom of my shirt, waiting.

I was starting a second tour with the Jonas Brothers and it was going to be hell. I couldn't stand to see them again. _We weren't friends_ wouldn't really describe it. We were barely enemies. I was always the bad guy and the bad influence for kids for the press. What about them? Did I mention that Joe went through 14 girls on our last tour? They're so materialized riding around in their fancy new cars and expensive clothes. Yeah Nick does have diabetes. That doesn't mean he can treat every fan like crap. After meet and greets, they almost pray. That's how self-centered they are. Get over yourselves.

"Miles?" My dad said quietly.

"Yes?!" I practically screamed, finally waking up.

"You okay? You're looking a lil white." He said, squinting his eyes.

"Dad, I'm fine, okay?" My voice shook. I brushed it off and coughed.

"Alright, bud. I was just worried." He said nervously, turning around to talk about some light issue with the stage.

I heard a 'they're here' from a passing stage director who called through to almost forty people. All of these people running around just for them. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel the bar I had this morning coming back up.

From afar, I saw them walking by, waving to every person like they were hot shit.

'Oh god.' I thought, turning my head away, readying myself to run. The closer they came, the closer to barfing I came.

They walked sort of like they were a part of something, almost at the same beat. I could see the intensity in their eyes as they came closer on top of the world. Behind them was Selena, clacking her heels in her mini pink dress while she was holding Nick's hand. She combed her fingers through her hair and smirked at people watching her with envy. Why the hell was she even here?

They stopped before me and looked at me like the expected something. It was obnoxiously loud in the whole room but it was somehow amazingly silent. I could feel how tense between all five of us. Selena's gum chewing was getting seriously annoying.

"Hey." Kevin said, smiling sweetly.

"Hi." I mouthed silently, smiling back.

Joe completely turned around and faced the opposite direction. Kevin sort of wacked him and he turned back, giving me a half hand gesture of a wave while looking at the floor. Somebody's mature.

Nick and I somehow made eye contact which made both of us blush. Nick almost smiled for about a second and then awkwardly looked at the ground.

"Hey Nick." I said smiling.

"Hey Miley." He said back, giving sort of a chuckle while blushing madly.

When he looked up, I felt my face burn up. I laughed a little and rubbed my arm. 'Slow down, Miley' I thought as my heart was beating out of my chest.

His mom walked up behind him and said, "Hi, Miley. How are you dear?" She smiled kindly, giving me a hug.

"Great, how are you?" I always loved Mrs. Jonas. She was the nicest one out of the family.

"Good, good." She seemed busy and turned to chat with another crew member.

Selena looked at me harshly, sort of with a look of disgust. She looked at my face and gave a forced smile.

"Miles. How are you hun?" She gave me a huge hug.

"Super duper. How about you?" I said, restraining myself to pull out her hair. She backed away awkwardly and smiled again.

"Never better. Me and Nick were just about going out for dinner.. again. Two months now. It's been going amazing." She said smacking on her gum almost in my face.

"Wow that's pretty long. Too bad we dated for three." I giggled and clapped my hands together.

Her smile faded and she looked me up and down, staring at my juicy sweatpants and shirt. Too bad I didn't know that we weren't actually going to practice but going to the Grammys. That's how everyone else was dressed. "Where were you heading to? The hoedown? You'll fit in with all those other hoes." She stared at her nails, "I'm getting bored. Ciao Mile." She snapped, striding away. I was so wishing to give her the finger so badly right now.

She wrapped her hands around Nick's ass and whispered in his ear, smiling. He smiled in a purvey way and she pulled his tie into the dressing room. I walked away, seriously thinking I was going to puke all over.

Today I felt like I was going to do a lot of throwing up. This was going to be a super experience.

Not.


	2. Mixed up

**hey guys this is chapter 2 (: please review i would love you if you did ! thankks! - hannah**

_Cruella, Cruella Devil._

_If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will._

Selena bopped around, lip-synching to some pathetic remake of a perfectly good Disney song. Her voice almost made my ears bleed. I couldn't take this. I strutted over to the main sound booth.

"What are you doing?!" The man yelled, fearfully watching my hands slide across the board.

"What I should've done the beginning of this freaking tour." I grinded my teeth together and yanked the plug playing the music in the background.

Selena's natural (yet not so graceful) voice overcame her mic. She stopped, tearing off her equipment and running over to the side of the stage.

"Hey biotch. Check this out." I screamed as she passed me, fully throwing my middle fingers up, "How do you like me know?"

She burst out into tears and ran towards to hallway, while fifty million stage crews filed after her.

Nick pulled me aside, saying sweetly, "Miles, I'm so sorry we ever had our differences."

He pulled me towards him, our noses almost touching.

"Nicholas, you're so forgiven." I said, my hair blowing with the wind.

He bent me over and kissed my neck, almost to my lips until he started to say, "Miley. Miley!"

"Yes Nick, Miley. Now get to it!" I yelled grabbing his collar and pulling him back towards me.

He still stood there, whispering, "No I mean Miley. Miley Ray."

"I'm still here" I started to mumble in my sleep, smiling.

"Miley, wake up."

"What?" I said, opening my eyes, "What's going on? Dad?"

"No, it's actually 'Nicholas'" He winked at me and chuckled.

My face flushed with embarrassment and I threw my pillow at my face. That was all a dream. I felt a huge pang in my heart, like it dropped down to my stomach.

"Miley, get up honey." My mom walked in, throwing a breakfast bar on my bed, "It's already 6 a.m. We've gotta leave the hotel by 7. The bathrooms clear for you so hurry up." She pointed her thumb to the bathroom.

I groaned and shuffled towards the bathroom. Well, what can you do? My life already sucks. Why change it now.

-x-

"Alright guys.. and girls," Kenny smiled at me and the devil who stood next to me, "It's time to finally get started on this tour." Everyone clapped and cheered.

I was ready to start. The last tour went great so I was super pumped to start the next one. I would see my dancers, my band, my backup singers, all my friends. Who needed Nick, psh. I mean all of them, psh. I've got my own thing to look forward to.

I started to stretch my legs counting _one, two, three_ until I recognized the familiar dread of those designer converses staring me in the face.

"Yes?" I looked up, smiling, "Would you like something? Some refreshments? A back massage? No let me guess. You want my dressing room for extra room to keep your push up bras while you stay here the whole freaking tour while you don't even need to be here or are even wanted here." I took a deep breath, "Oh I am just so good."

She was wearing a see-through black cami (um, ew?) and tight, pink juicy courture sweat pants. She was holding some ugly rat dog that raised its lip at every passing human.

"Aw how cute." She laughed, "Some old southern joke. Well listen here, cowgirl. Here in L.A., that's not the way we work, okay? You stay away from my boy, and we won't have to get personal. Alright?"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and pulled on my leg. Ow, I am really tight today. I guess I was nervous every time I caught Nick looking at me, and he waved and smiled every time. I would casually smile and laugh back, trying to stay focused. My mind was flipping out after this whole dream thing. I couldn't focus on anything.

"Hey Miley." Nick said for about the fifth time today, smiling.

"Hey Nick." I smiled.. again. And it wasn't like I wanted to. I wanted to tell him how much I hated his guts. But somehow I couldn't. It didn't feel right.

"How's everything going for you?" He said.

"Oh, you know, same old same old. How about you?" My voice shook. I looked up and stared into his dark brown eyes. We caught each other at the same time and hooked onto the same vibe. It was silent but not awkward. He tried to say something but we were both just standing there.

"Uh well, you know," He said, still staring deeply at me. He closed his eyes and looked away. I could tell we weren't on the same page right now. When he looked back, I saw his eyes again, but not in the same way. They had coldness in them that kept a barrier from looking.

"Same here." He finally got out.

"That's .. great." I forced, my heart beating slower and slower as time went on.

"Yo Nick, get over here." Joe called from the piano.

"I'll catch you later, see you M." He said quickly, not realizing what he said.

My body froze hearing the letter 'M'. Every letter, Every sentence, Every text from him had had the letter M in it. M & N. A chill went through my back when I thought about it. How badly I had wished he would say that to me.

Okay no, Miley. Quit it. You don't like _him. _Ugh, no way. Not going back there. Never going back.

I felt hands come over my eyes and I smiled, laughing.

"Mandy ?!" I yelled and turned around to see my best friend's smiling face.

I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever!" I laughed.

"I know miles it's been sooo longggg." She shook her head and looked around, "How's everything going with you know.."

"Oh yeah, it's alright I guess. They're just acting like their usual selves." I rubbed my forehead. All this excitement was giving me a headache.  
"Mmm yeah, the usual." She said, sighing, "Where'd she come from?" She nodded her head in Selena's direction. She was jumping up and down, waving to Nick, blowing kisses to him and winking.

"You know, I don't even know." I said truthfully. Everything so far I had no idea about. "Wherever she came from I wish she'd go back." I whispered, while Mandy burst out laughing and we walked quickly away, finally catching up.

My day was getting a lot better. Too bad for my head. I had a feeling my migraine was about to get a whole lot worse.


End file.
